


Daminette December 2020(that we may live to see the end)

by readingismyoxygen



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Daminette December 2020, F/M, One-Shots, Short Drabbles, Will I post in time? who knows
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:00:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27824155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingismyoxygen/pseuds/readingismyoxygen
Summary: Just some short drabbles for Daminette December I try to put togehter in between classes, studying for my exams (emphasis on 'dying') and just generally stressing over my life. I still try to work on my other stories, but I kind of ran out of ideas so I'll be doing this in the meantime. No idea  if I'll be able to keep up, but I'm giving this a shot  anyway. Enjoy!
Relationships: Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne
Comments: 11
Kudos: 78





	1. Day 1: Inspiration

“You have to eat something, Angel.”

“But, but,... I’m not done yet! I swear, Dami, I’ll just finish this sketch real quick and then I’ll come have dinner, alright?”

“Nope, if I let you do that, you’ll lose track of time again and just keep working. You’re going to eat now, I’ll carry you out of this room myself if necessary.”

“But Damiii…”

“Still not happening Angel.”

“Hmpf. Fine.”

Marinette closed her sketchbook and stood up from the desk in their shared art room. They had only recently started to live together in a medium sized apartment, but it was the best decision they ever made. She stretched her arms above her head and turned to her lovable nuisance standing in the doorway.

“I was almost finished, I swear.”

Damian got a soft smile on his face, which confused her a bit.

“What are you smiling at? Is there something in my hair? Does it look weird? It does, doesn’t it?”

She started panicking and fiddling with the messy bun in her hair, but Damian stopped her by grabbing her hands and kissing them.

“I was just admiring how beautiful you look, Angel, nothing more. I know you’ve been on a real creation streak lately, so I just wanted to make sure you were alright.”

Marinette’s eyes softened. He was always able to turn her to mush with his words, and then that expression on his face, and those beautiful, green eyes…. 

“I just had another idea! I’m going to make us a matching set of clothes and it’s going to be amazing and you will not be able to stop me mister so get that food in here and help me come up with more ideas!”

“Your inspiration strikes at the oddest moments, Angel, but alright. Is a quiche alright?”

“As long as you make it, I’m fine with anything!”

God, he wanted to melt when she said things like that to him. The innocent, happy look on her face and those big, blue eyes combined with her strong and beautiful personality were exactly why he called her his Angel. Huh… Angel, Marinette, wings…? 

“Give me a second and I’ll join you!” 

It looked like he had something to draw as well.


	2. Day 2: Swordplay

“Hey, Gami, could you teach me how to handle a sword?”

“That’s a bit out of the blue, Mari-chan. Of course I can, but why the sudden interest?”

“I just want to surprise Dami, is all. I know I won’t get as good as you or him, but you know, it just looks like something I wanted to try and do with him.”

“Well, you’re right in the fact that getting on Damian’s level is nearly impossible, even I struggle against him. I will teach you for the rest of the month that I’m spending in the city, and afterwards you can spar with your lover instead of me. Does 8am sound agreeable?”

“Sure! I can ask Alfred if we can use the gym in the manor, if that’s alright with you.”

“Of course. Then I’ll start your lessons tomorrow.”

“I can’t wait!”

-Time skip-

Marinette was practically dragging her boyfriend through the manor, in Damian’s eyes way too excited this early in the morning. She normally wasn’t an early riser, but while Kagami had been visiting he noticed her sneaking off early in the morning to god knows where. Of course, he was curious, but he respected her privacy and decided not to follow after her. 

“We’re here!” She suddenly exclaimed.

“Angel, you know I love you, but why are we in the gym this early in the morning?”

“Because tomorrow Gami leaves so I can’t show you then, and I really really want you to see our match!”

Match?

“Yes. Mari-chan asked me to teach her in the ways of the sword, so I have been teaching her basic fencing techniques every day.” Kagami appeared out of nowhere and almost gave him a heart attack. He hadn’t heard her coming, which was something impressive in and of itself seeing as she was already in full gear, save her helmet and gloves.

“I know it’s not exactly the same as your style of swordplay, but I wanted to ask Gami to help me with the basics so I can spar with you sometimes too, Dami.”

Oh, so he said that out loud. Still, he couldn’t believe she’d gone to such lengths to make sure she could do one of his passions with him. This was exactly the reason he wanted to stay with her forever. A girl like her was something rare, and he would die before he would break up with his Angel. While he was gushing over her in his head, Marinette had put on her gear as well, and the women both got in their starting positions across from each other. Marinette looked excited, and a soft smile found its way on his face.

“Are you ready, ladies? En garde… Allez!”


	3. Day 3: Legends

Marinette and Damian were enjoying a quiet day huddled together in the library, enjoying each other's company on the couch while reading their respective books. Marinette suddenly turned towards him.

“Are there any legends about this house?”

“Why do you ask?”

“Well, I was reading this book, and it’s about a castle where a lord Pynnock with a very short temper suspects his wife from cheating with the chaplain (a priest living in the castle) so he kills him. In truth, the wife just asked for advice about how to handle her husband’s temper. As punishment the lord has to go on a pilgrimage, and he has to do it completely alone. During his travels, he gets killed by a bolt of lightning, but because he hadn’t completed his voyage, his soul couldn’t find rest. The ghost then goes back to the castle in a ghostly black and green chariot, pulled by six pitch black horses, and invites his wife, who had been heartbroken by the news of his death, to join him in the chariot. When she takes his hand, she becomes a ghost as well and they both ride off together. Apparently the people living around the castle sometimes still see the chariot riding around the towers in the sky around midnight, with the cloppering of the horses audible over the grounds.”

“That’s quite the tale. I don’t know for sure if there are any real legends about this manor, but with its age,I wouldn’t be surprised if there were.

“Do you think Alfred would know anything about it?”

“This is Alfred we’re talking about, the only part of this family with any real brain cells, if anyone would know about this, it would be him.”

“True, so let’s go find him. Race you to the kitchen!” With that, Marinette took off, excited to go find out about the manor’s stories, or, if anything, just make some cookies while Damian complained about the Manor’s history being ‘uninteresting and dull’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, fun fact: the legend is a real one about a castle near my hometown. A comic book series also tells the story in two of the volumes, so it's a pretty cool story (according to me, anyways). Ya know what, for the curious people out there: the first person who figures out which castle I'm talking about gets a bonus chapter with a prompt of their choice and at least 1k words instead of the short ones I'm posting now!


	4. Day 4: Flowers

Marinette had been finding flowers in her locker for at least a month now, always the same ones. It was always a snapdragon flower combined with a purple rose, and she just couldn't understand who would leave them for her and why. She kept them in a vase in her apartment, standing tall at her kitchen counter, and would often stare at them as if they would start talking and tell her who gave her the flowers. She couldn't figure it out for the life of her, so she eventually went to her best friend who also happened to be the bloodson of the world's greatest detective.

"Hey Damian, could you help me with something? Someone has been leaving flowers in my locker for a while now, and I would like to thank that person for it, but there's never any note or something else to indicate who leaves them."

For some mysterious reason, Damians face became a lot redder than two seconds ago, and he refused to look her in the eye.

"Well, um, maybe they have a specific meaning?"

"I'm not following you."

"Okay. For example, the snapdragon flower stands for protection against lies and the evil eye, and sometimes also for attraction. Purple roses indicate having respect for and understanding the person they're given to."

"Oh, you mean the flower language thingy! Thanks Damian, that helps a lot!"

She turned to leave, before apparently changing her mind and turning abruptly towards him again.

"Wait, Damian, how… do you know which flowers I got? I never told you that." 

Her only answer was Damian, bright red and staring at her like a deer caught in headlights. A smirk suddenly covered Mari's face.

"Attraction, huh?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still going strong and posting on time, I am so damn proud of myself! Also, thank you very much azv2448 for the flower suggestions, I hope you like how it ended up!


	5. Day 5: Sweater

It was official. She hated the winter. It was cold, dreary, and did she mention very very cold? Because it was. While being Ladybug came with many perks, it also had one huge disadvantage: as soon as the temperature started dropping, she just wanted to sleep her days away. Currently, she and Damian were sitting (more like her practically draped over him and covered under a mountain of blankets) on the couch in the living room, watching a typical hallmark christmas movie while she tried her best not to fall asleep.

"So, you want to place a bet on how the movie will end?"

"There's no point, I could predict that from the first five minutes."

"Alright mister Wiseguy, then please do enlighten me", she said in a teasing voice.

"Let's see. So there’s the childhood best friend and the high school crush. She hasn’t seen them since graduation, but the childhood friend remembers her and the crush doesn’t when she moves back to town from New York for the holidays. There will be drama, misunderstandings, a big fight, crying and she and the childhood bestie -Gabe, was it?- end up married while the childhood crush -I believe his name was Tyler- realises his feelings for her too late. That sums it up I think. How did I do?”

His sarcastic voice while explaining paired with the deadpan expression on his face had her cackling in his lap. 

“Oh, kwami, that was perfect! You did forget the drama with the jealous sister though, so overall I’d give it a seven and a half.”

“Ouch, that’s cold.”

“I can’t possibly be cold, I’m lying under what must be at least ten blankets and I may or may not have stolen Dick and Jason’s warmest sweaters. If that wasn’t enough, you’re like a walking heater.”

“You stole their sweaters? Wait, do you mean the ugly christmas ones?”

“Ew, no. No matter what, I, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fashion designer to be, will NEVER be caught dead in such a monstrosity. No, I meant the ones Selina gave to everyone, with cat ears on the hood.”

“How did I not notice you wearing them?”

“Did you forget the mountain of blankets already?”

“Oh, shush, you know what I mean.” He grabbed the remote controller and snuggled in next to her under the blankets. “Which one should we watch next?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have one more prewritten chapter after this one, and I might start combining days because I keep getting extra study material and I can't keep up otherwise. Stay happy and healthy everyone (yes I stole Dr. Mike's line, I like his video's a lot) and I'll be back tomorrow!

**Author's Note:**

> Contructive criticism always welcome!


End file.
